1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of decorative moldings and, in particular, to a selectively removable crown molding system.
2. Description of Related Art
Applying “crown molding” is the process by which a decorative molding is applied to the top edge of walls, cabinets, or other furniture. The process of applying crown molding is typically done along the seams where a ceiling meets a vertical wall. Generally speaking, crown molding is difficult to apply because it is applied at an angle defined by an inside edge on the backside of the crown molding and either the ceiling or the vertical wall. These pairs of angles are typically on the order of 55-degrees by 35-degrees, 52-degrees by 38-degrees, or 45-degrees by 45-degrees. As such, extremely precise cutting and positioning of the molding needs to be made in order to achieve an installation that looks clean and professional.
In typical crown molding parlance, the wall surface behind the molding is referred to the rise and the ceiling surface behind the molding is referred to the run. With reference to FIG. 11 (prior art), a cross-sectional view of a piece of crown molding abutting the wall and ceiling surfaces is shown. Wall surface 1110 is the rise and ceiling surface 1112 is the run. Surface 1120 is the decorative surface of the molding and surface 1122 is the rear-facing, non-visible surface of the molding. Two edge surfaces 1124, 1126 sit flush on the ceiling and wall, respectively. Nails 1140 are driven into the wall and ceiling as necessary to fit the molding in place.
With this background, the process of applying crown molding requires positioning the crown molding so that one edge surface 1126 sits flush on a vertical wall and another edge surface 1124 sits flush on the ceiling. As such, the crown molding spans and covers the seam 1130 between the vertical wall and the ceiling. Because wall and ceiling structures in most homes are uneven in that the surfaces of a vertical wall and ceiling do not create a 90-degree angle, the problems associated with installation of crown moldings are exacerbated. Moreover, room corners, where two vertical walls meet a ceiling, require complex “compound miter” cuts requiring both a bevel cut and a miter cut, or difficult to apply coping cuts. In order to carry out such cutting, a great deal of experience and expensive and complicated tools such as compound miter saws, coping saws, or air-driven or battery powered finish nailers are needed in order to effectively install the crown molding. These conditions make the prospect of installing crown molding both daunting and expensive for an average homeowner requiring expertise that most “do-it-yourself” homeowners do not possess. Therefore, there is a need for a crown molding system, and process of applying such crown molding, that allows a user to relatively easily apply crown molding without having a great deal of woodworking experience, or without requiring the use of expensive or complicated tools.
Additionally, in traditional crown molding systems, the crown molding is attached using nails, screws, glue, or other attachment means designed to permanently attach the crown molding to the wall and ceiling surfaces. With the increase of wired technologies permeating the home environment, such as wiring for home theaters and wired Ethernet networks, there is an increased need for minimally invasive wiring options that eliminate or reduce the need for in-wall wiring. Because traditional crown molding is permanently mounted, opportunities for wiring in the space behind crown molding are generally limited to pre-installation wiring. Because media, theater, or network components, for example, may be added or deleted by choice or as new products become available, there is a desire and need for removable crown moldings that permit post-installation wiring options. The various embodiments of the present invention satisfy the foregoing, as well as other needs.